


Quatrain — Light

by lferion



Category: Babylon 5, Original Work
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, Hide and Seek, Poetry, Quatrain, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: No dark so deep





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the several B5 episodes referencing light/dark, but especially "Hiding in the Light"  
> Photo by the author.  
> Originally posted [here](https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/504135.html) on Fan Flashworks for the prompt 'Hide and Seek.'

* * *

Hide from light — or seek it, yet it comes in  
Through cracks in shuttered windows: shattered gleams;  
Or floods from doors flung wide: candescent streams —  
No dark so deep light cannot reach within.

* * *


End file.
